


Like I Can

by sanidine



Series: Prompts & Kinkmeme Fills [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: Noam had wanted to say something to rile her up, wanted to beg her to hit him again, but for once he kept his mouth shut. They were just getting started. There was still plenty of time for Noam to not be able to help himself and elicit that disgusted curl of her lip, almost as good as being hit. Almost.





	

The first crack of Foxy's palm on his face rocked Noam's head to the side even though he saw it coming. It fresh hurt of it was enough to make his vision blur a little bit and his jaw went slack, working in loose circles as his one ear rung. Instinctively Noan brought a hand up to touch were she had slapped him, to feel the skin swell and go hot. But as soon as he started to lift his fingers past his chest her hand fisted in his hair, pulled tight and made his eyes water.

Noam didn't move his hand any further. He just blinked up at her from where he was kneeling on the floor, fighting not to squirm under her gaze.

"What did I say." Foxy snapped. The inflection of her made it clear that it wasn't actually a question.

Noam shuddered. She hadn't let him take his clothes off at all before putting him on his knees and his dick was already so hard that it hurt, trapped up against his zipper. Then again, that was kind of the point wasn't it? No one had ever made him hurt this good before. So instead of touching himself at all, Noam put his hands back where she had told him to keep them - one hand holding the wrist of the other in the small of his back. He wanted to say something to rile her up, wanted to beg her to hit him again, but for once he kept his mouth shut. __

Foxy had told him to do that, too, and Noam wanted to be good for her. To prove that he was worthy of her attention, but. They were just getting started. There was still plenty of time for Noam to not be able to help himself and elicit that disgusted curl of her lip, almost as good as being hit. Almost.

She wound back before she slapped him again, harder than the last time, and he sucked in a sharp breath as his dick leaked and twitched in his pants. Foxy smacked him on the same spot a couple more times, then, and the sound of her palm cracking against his skin was so loud, seemed to echo in the room and inside his own head. Noam's face was throbbing, deep under the skin, all the way down into his brain and it was so, so good. It was good enough that his eyes were watering, that he had started to drool down his chin, and he knew that on top of everything else his neck would be sore in the morning from resisting the force of her blows.

When Foxy finally relented she took a step back, putting her hands on his hips as she looked down at him. She probably needed to give her hand a break - Noam knew that he did have an exceptionally hard head - but it wasn't long at all until she was reaching for him again. Noam flinched before he could stop himself when the tips of her fingers traced across his throbbing cheek, a high, desperate whine escaping from his throat. Her fingers ghosted over his skin, barely there but still burning like brands, until that Foxy was far enough back that she was tracing over the shell of his ear.

It was unexpectedly tender and he almost wanted to stop her and ask if something was wrong. Then he saw a viscous grin flash across her face. He had just enough time to gasp in anticipation, felt his cock leak inside his underwear, messy enough that if he looked down he was sure that he would see a spreading wet spot. But he didn't look down. He kept his eyes right on Foxy up until he had to twist them shut from the pain when she dug her fingernails into the tender cartelidge of Noam's ear.

He tried to jerking away from her hold but that only made it worse, made it better, a sharp bright pain that was much different than getting slapped. Then Foxy used her vice pinch on his ear to jerk his head to the side, moving him easily so that she could backhand him across the face, and that was all it took. Noam was coming almost before he realized it, groaning as he shot off without having even touched his dick. Foxy released his ear and Noam doubled over, his forehead almost touching his knees as he shuddered through it, making a mess of himself.

But Noam still kept his hands clasped behind his back, kept them there even when the aftershocks had finished quaking through him and he was able to lift his head again. It took him a long time to catch his breath, but Foxy stayed with him, grinning as he stared up adoringly at her beautiful face, perfect and predatory and Noam never, ever wanted to escape


End file.
